Vocaloid Love
by emokitty121
Summary: When Vocaloid Characters show up in Spotted's room, Will they just be friends, or more?


**Okay, I've decided to do this even though i dunno much about vocaloid... O.O **

**so uh... Sorry If it's bad and stuff cause... i'm just not good at it... ON WITH **

**THE STORY!**

I was sitting on my bed, Wearing my Miku Hatsune outfit and accesories and

singing World Is Mine By Miku Hatsune when suddenly A big BOOM! sounded

and a bright light appeared. I shot up instantly to see Miku, Gakupo, Kaito, Rin,

Akaito,Taito and Len in my room and they where anime. "WAAHH!" I

screamed and looked at them. "Woah, Why is she screaming? Is there

something on my face?" Len says with a worried look on his face. I started to

back up. "V-Vocaloid Character's are in my room..." I say in disbelief. "Oh!

That's the problem. Yeah, We came here for you, Since you always talk about

us and wear our clothing." Miku said with a smile. "T-This is Happening?!" she

said and flung herself on Miku, hugging her tightly which they both fell over.

"Agh! Yeah yeah were here!" she choked out and I got off, Helping her off

with smiling wildly. "B-But... How... Well I'm not complaining! This is gonna be

soooo much fun~!" I said, jumping up and down. They all looked at me, but I

didn't care. "Well... I don't know where you guys will sleep..." I wondered and

started racing around, grabbing blankets and pillows, I then ran downstairs,

laying them on the floor, till we had 4 places on the ground where some could

sleep. The rest could sleep on my 2 couches and my armchair. They came

downstairs, walking up to me. "What... Are you doing?" Akaito asked as I

smiled, my chin up to them. "Well of course you guys will need somewhere to

sleep!" she said and pointed with pride at the bed-like messes she had made.

"Hey! You got anything to eat?!" Miku asked, rummaging thru my kitchen. I let

out a squeak and ran to the kitchen. "Yeah! Yeah! No WA-" I reached out as

he spilled flour all over the floor. She stared at it in shock before hurrying

to the closet. "Ugh! No! Let me get it" I yelled, running after her fastly, my

tail flicking and my ears flattening. "Well... There goes the first mistake."

Kaito says, looking to his brother Akaito who nodded in agreement. Taito sat

on the couch quietly, avoiding people while Rin and Len where playing tag

around the room, yelling at each other loudly. By the time I had made up to

Miku, she already had the broom, pan and mop and dodged my outreaching

hand before running away back to the kitchen. "Holy Hades... This is harder

than I thought it would be..." she muttered to herself before facepalming and

running back downstairs, giving up on Miku, Since she already knew she was

very stubborn. she sat on her armchair, holding her head in one hand. "I must

say... Rin, len and Miku act like children alot..." she muttered to herself but

Akaito was hovering above her, obviously hearing it. "Hmmm~ I must agree." he

whispered and I screamed, jumping in shock as we got headbutted, and I

flattened myself to the chair while he held his head in pain. "What was that

for?!" He said. "I didn't mean to! D-Don't scare me like that!" I said, everyone

stopping and looking at us. "Hey! Look what Spotted did! Hahahaha!" Rin

yelled, before Akaito turned red and growled. "You Little!" He said before

running after him, Rin keeping out of his reach. I sighed before looking over

at the couch to see Taito had moved from the far end of the couch to t he

other end, leaning over and looking at me. 'W-What?! Weird... Most people

say he's quiet and an outcast.' she thought. He had bandages over one eye,

some on his neck and shoulder and some wrapped around his wrist. "Uh...

Hello?" I said, giving a nervous smile to him. "Helloooo~" He said quietly,

looking at me with his dark eyes and a small smile. Now that was REALLY

unusual. "D-Do you Uhm... H-Have a reason for S-Staring at me?" I asked. He

shook his head slightly. "No... You'r just beautiful..." He murmured the last

part but I could still hear because of my keen cat ears. I turned a dark red

before quickly turning away. Kaito and Gapuko where staring at him weirdly.

"Bro, Why are you staring at her? You'r making her uncomfortable!" Kaito said

and came over to me, draping him arm around my shoulders which I jumped a

little, not expecting him to do that. At this, Taito scowled deeply. "Hey,

Spotted! You got any Icecream?" Kaito asked. I nodded before getting up and

leading him to the Fridge, which Miku was already done cleaning and had

sneakily put the mop, pan and broom away and was looking thru my fridge. "Be

careful this time, Miku!" I said as opened the freezer on the top, taking out a

big thing of Chocolate Icecream. He immediately grabbed it before getting a

bowl and scooping some out. How did he even know where the bowls and the

Scooper was? I really didn't know. He threw the thing of Icecream at me

before I gasped and put it away fastly. "You don't have to thro-" I stopped

when I saw he was already gone, and sighed. "Hmmm! this looks Yummy!" Miku

said, holding a bowl of soup which hadn't even been eaten. She didn't even

warm it up as she got a spoon and started eating it cold. I facepalmed again

before walking into the living room and seeing Rin had tooken my spot,

cowering under Akaito. I giggled before going upstairs to my room and laying

down, resuming "World Is Mine". I heard footsteps and looked to see Kaito

had followed me. "Hey there..." he said akwardly before sitting on the edge of

my bed. I scooted away a little before looking him straight in the eye. "What

do you need?" I asked softly. "Well... wanted to give you this..." He said

before turning around, kissing her and running away, only to bump into a

furious pissed Taito who was standing in the doorway. "WHAT THE FUUUCK!"

Taito yelled at Kaito, who shrank away. Taito raised his hand, about to slap him

but I appeared behind him, flicking him on the back which sent him flying

against the wall. "W-Whaa?!" He said before he hit the wall straight head on.

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN CLIFFHANGER! Well there ya go... Told you I really am **

**not good so yeah. Laterz.**


End file.
